Members of the Black Cats
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: They've stuck together because of situations at home caused them to edge away from adults in general. Runaways at age eight, they grew up together surviving the harsh streets and the darkness of the adult world. Then one day...


**Members of the Black Cats**

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. All I own is this unique plotline of a bunny.

**Author's Note:** Completely alternative universe-centric. Basically, Harry and Hermione are "troubled teens" because of abuse at home or neglect. This is more angst-filled with a side of drama. Harry and Hermione lived on their own and grew up on the streets dealing in whatever they want to survive like petty robberies of food and money, to the more serious things such as murder and drug dealings. Harsh lives they have lived, and they are very different...

* * *

Smoke wafts from the lit end of a cigarette hung limp in the lips of a teenage boy. His hair was an untamable mess, in semi-long lengths that barely pass the neck by an inch lower or two. Most of his hair was dyed a brick red color, although some end strands of his hair still remain his natural black color along with three or more of the cowlicks along the front. He wore a black and white-striped t-shirt with a black long shirt under it. He wears blue cargo-designed jeans with a leather black belt, and has a short silver chain that dangles off the right hip, connected to the belt loops by two key chain rings. The dark sneakers were a bit battered, but still functioned as a wearable pair. His emerald eyes cast a dark look upon any passerby that would look at him and his girlfriend sitting next to him also smoking.

She has long hair, dyed black with only a small hint of her natural honey brown tint in some of the straightened locks. It took two years to get rid of the bushiness that reminded her of her careless mother. Her brown eyes showed apathetic emotion as the black eye shadow highlights this emotion. She wears a leather choker around her neck and a biker's leather jacket over white tube top for a shirt; the sleeves of the biker jacket were cut off and given a frayed look around the edges. Her skirt she wore was short, but was a red and black flannel design. She wore black bike shorts under the skirt, knee-high mesh socks and a pair of women's black boots. She also wore fishnet stocking on her arms, with leather bracelets, and her fingernails were painted black.

A large duffel bag sat between the two teenagers, packed with their money, guns, their smokes, cellphone, and extra clothes. Both teens have small goggles draped around their necks.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How long until Carlos figures out that we took off with eight percent of the cut?"

A dark smile crossed the girl's lips.

"Who knows? Although, we were temporary low-end grunts for the Black Blood Gang; they are going to hunt us down when they realize we took off with their money."

"Blood money, baby..."

A dark chuckle left her. "Yes... I know that."

She inhales the last bit of the drag, exhales smoothly before flicking the butt of the cigarette aside. The couple was in some part somewhere in some town in Germany, miles from the main capital of Russia where the Black Blood Gang operated. With the motorbike they stole from London three years ago outside some weird pub, they had a form of transportation and it explained why in twenty four hours they were away from the capital of Russia. That day when they stole the bike and drove off with it (whoever owned it left the keys in the ignition), they quickly learned that the motorcycle they took had some strange enhancements to it, such as flying. Then again, they knew that it was magical in a way. One of the previous mobs they once worked for before they fled the coop in Venice was magical.

The mob boss of the Marci Family had told them, before-then fourteen year olds Harry and Hermione that they had magic, and that magic indeed existed. They rarely use magic unless it helped them get away from the law or annoying assholes trying to murder them. They have made quite a few enemies growing up and working for shady characters, most of them muggle, but only a few magical. It was the magical hit-men they fought with magic to survive. Guns helped, too. But in secret and in the privacy of several safe houses they found and made their own in several cities across Europe, they practice on using their magic. They didn't have to restrict themselves to wands, but wands helped from the few wizards that track them down just to kill them for practicing. Yes, they can use a form of wandless magic.

Seventeen year olds Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got off the perch they were using, and Harry grabs the bag as they walk away. Harry saw from the corner of his eye in the crowds a man wearing a black robe. Only wizards and witches wore those ridiculous robes.

"Hermione, wizard hit-men in the area," Harry warns his girlfriend of five years.

"Shit," she muttered.

Maybe it was the Marci Family trying their luck again in executing them for their stealing fifty percent of the cut and burning their drug house on escaping.

They fled through the park, returning back to where they parked the motorbike, only to hide behind some nearby trees. Where their motorbike was parked, three robe-wearing wizards were there.

"Shit..."

"Now what, Harry?"

Harry grimaced. This was a nice clusterfuck thrown at them now.

"We still have those masks... although if any muggle catches us we'll have to ditch them when we escape."

Hermione knew what Harry was saying. She opens their duffel bag, and takes out two guns and two ornamental-designed masks. Masks put on, the guns are cocked and they open fire on the wizards surrounding their bike. They were struck down by the flying bullets, the noise discharge whipping the muggles in the area into a hysterical panic. They ran across the court to their bikes where one of the fallen, a witch, was trying to get back up, but she was silenced by a bullet hitting her skull. The robes each bore the Marci Family coat of arms.

"Hang on tight!"

Spell fire zooms at them from wizards rushing towards them, and the bike revs up. Duffle bag shouldered and Hermione secured her arms around Harry as he speeds away, swerving to dodge spell fire from the hit-men sent after them. A button is pressed on the left handle bar and Harry kicks the bike into the air and flies off. The group below grabs their dead and Apparate away before muggle police show up. Our flying couple once again gave their would-be pursuers the slip.

"Let's head into Britain! Get away from Germany and shit!"

"Sure! We could always check into England again and see what's been happening the past three years!"

=0=0=0=0=

Years ago, Hermione Granger was six years old. She was bullied in school because she enjoyed reading more than playing, and exhibit higher grades and smarts. She befriended a lonely boy named Harry Potter, who was her age, who was also bullied by his slightly older cousin and his mean friends. The two children stuck together because they had little to no friends in school, and their lives at home were dreadful. Hermione would always try to impress her parents, however her father was... let's say verbally abusive towards her, and her mother would often ignore her only daughter, always more content with pleasing her bastard of a husband. Wanting to be rich was also something the woman cared more than giving love and support to her child.

For Harry, the Dursleys never loved him. They hated him; Petunia more because Harry's eyes reminded her of her freakish magic-loving sister who she was glad was killed. She always would spread lies about her "filthy nephew". Vernon would torment young Harry with verbal abuse and sometimes smack him around with his meaty hands. Both adults are always making him do more chores than a House Elf in pureblood homes. Dudley would always be the prime example of monkey see, monkey do, tormenting Harry and bullying the boy. He also created those awful Harry Hunting games which ended with Harry being beaten black and blue by Dudley and his bullying friends. And by the end of the day gets locked in the cramp cupboard underneath the stairs.

One day two years later, both children had enough of all the abuse. No one at the schools would do anything about it, and for Harry it was worse because the neighbors would always believe his aunt's lies and turn a blind eye or outright ignore the poor boy. Two years of abuse and trying to make their caregivers proud of them made them quit wanting love and attention. They ran away, meeting up in a park that connected their neighborhoods, and then disappeared. Society didn't care for them, so why should they remain with their families who never loved them? Living on the streets was harsh. They had to steal food when no adult was looking, sleep in the alleys. And when they moved from London slept in abandoned barns or in forests.

The winter months was especially bad but they survived, having learn how to make fires for themselves on those cold winter nights, sleeping together just to share body warmth. They would befriend other street rats, children that were homeless, learning the tools of the trade when it comes to stealing money or food without being caught by the adults. As they grew older, those skills were used for more adult things such as drugs and alcohol. Then they would learn about magic, and start training in it after meeting the Marci Family and doing chores for the pureblood clan. Their lives were very interesting, fraught with mortal peril, drugs, alcohol, blood, and death. They knew how to kill without remorse at a young age. They learned the carnal acts of the flesh at thirteen years old and enjoyed it together just to ward off those feelings of emptiness and age-old wounds of wanting to feel love by respectful adults not in a life of crime.

They were very jaded souls...

A motorcycle sped down the highway, heading into London driven by seventeen year old Harry, and his girlfriend riding shotgun. Both wore no helmets so they were breaking the law. They didn't care. Clever ID with their magic added to them would fool most police officers into forgetting who they were as they drove away. Harry soon pulls off the highway off a turn and entered the city. Eventually, Harry pulls off to the curb in front of a closed orphanage. Hermione gets off as Harry stretched out a bit, taking the keys from the ignition and setting up the kickstand.

"What a homecoming, huh?"

Hermione makes a soft noise of agreement, but primarily she didn't care. It's been several years since they had abandoned their families and ran away.

"Who cares, Harry? Knowing my parents, they probably don't' care I'm gone. That bastard I call my father never loved me, and mum is more interested in money and jewels. Makes me wonder why they even bothered to fuck and conceive me."

"At least YOU knew your parents... mine as far as I know are lousy drunks who love the occult and deal in drugs and the mafia. Then again, Petunia was always a lying shrewd of a bitch..."

"Maybe we should visit them..."

"Oh? What are you talking about, babe?"

Hermione flashed a wicked smile.

"Oh, along the lines of telling them hello before breaking their faces in and then never returning. We're almost eighteen, and we practically lived as adults our whole lives what with the drug dealing we've had a hand in, and doing odd-jobs in the underworld. By next month or so on our birthdays, we'll be legal adults and we can do whatever we want."

"Oh? And how would you want to celebrate our eighteenth birthday, Hermione?"

"Leave Europe and go to America? Or Taiwan? How about Australia?"

Harry laughs. "Babe... leaving this hellhole of a country would be great with you at my side. Of course, we can't leave until we destroy the rest of the Black Blood Gang."

"Oh yes... those guys. Almost forgot in the week of traveling we did."

Harry and Hermione only shared one true allegiance with, and it was the Black Cats Gang, the rivals of the Black Bloods.

"Where do you want to go from here, Harry?"

"Let's just find a pizza shop and get some Italian food. Had enough of Chinese food for the week..."

"Well... we can walk on foot or just drive."

"Let's just rest on the bench for a bit, and then we'll go eat."

Hermione snuggles with her boyfriend as they sat down at the nearby wooden bench. Miles away from London, in some strange castle of magic, an old man with long gray/white hair returned to his office after a meeting at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The meeting revolved the Death Eaters' latest strike in the muggle world that caused the collapse of a bridge that injured thirty and killed only two in the collapse into the river.

Again, the Ministry was LATE in stopping this attack and the Death Eaters got away long before they could show up to stop this evil act. The meeting also revolved around the search for the missing Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. After seventeen years Harry Potter was still missing and no owls could reach him. Of course, they never thought to look in other areas outside Europe in general, or stretched past France or Bulgaria. Dumbledore only knew that Harry was alive because of a few key wards he placed on the boy as an infant before leaving on the Petunia's doorstep all those years ago. It was keyed to one of his trinkets that showed his status of his health. He was still alive according to the silver gizmo puffing out white smoke. Dumbledore never knew that his long search for James and Lily's child was coming to an end.

A week later, we find Harry and Hermione entering London after having left Surrey.

Harry had given Vernon a heart attack by showing up on his doorstep and practically scared the man into a heart attack with a gun shoved into his face, and left behind a wailing Petunia after Hermione struck her in the throat with a sharp thrust of her fingers like a viper. Dudley wasn't in the home because Harry discovered in the local papers before the visit that Dudley Dursley and his old bullying gang from his childhood were in adult prison for the convicted rape of a nine year old girl just four days ago. Harry had a guilty pleasure reading that particular news. Prison was rough, and both he and Hermione had close calls avoiding prison time in the past. Hermione also visited her parents, only to discover that her mother had died, murdered by her father who was in prison for the crime two years ago. The family that now lived in the home she used to live at was a nice one. Hermione of course didn't mind the news much. She wouldn't visit her father in prison. But they did take the time to see where Miranda Granger was buried in the Surrey Cemetery.

Soon pulling off the busy street, the couple pulls up towards a park, where it was busy with happy families playing with their children or walking their dogs on marked bike paths. All in all, a happy place these two would look a bit out of place at with their dark aspects on life. They carried the duffel bag with them but left the bike in the parking spot they took, and just walked through the park. It was when they reached the fountain on display here that this happy day for the muggles would end. The sounds of pops echo and robed strangers appeared, all of them wearing white bone-like masks. One of them started the chaos with the Avada Kedavra spell, killing a small boy of seven years. Muggles panicked and ran for their lives as Voldemort's Death Eaters started terrorizing the muggles.

Harry and Hermione heard the spell fire and cursed as they dove into the fountain and crouched in the low water to evade the flying jets of light.

"Damn... are those them Death Eater freaks in this country?"

"Bone masks... hooded robes... masks with identical looks... yeah it's them alright."

Harry cursed. The Marci Family before they betrayed the clan have while teaching them about magic spoke of a group known as Death Eaters that originated from England, and how the Marci Family once was approached by the Dark Lord Voldemort to serving them because of their dealings in the Wizard Black Market. They said no and killed the battalion of Death Eaters that arrived with the Dark Lord; they felt insulted the Death Eater's leader basically told them to serve his cause or else. The evil wizard never step foot back in Venice's wizarding area of dark magic dealings.

"So, the rumors of the Dark Lord returning were true... Maybe it was a bad idea to return to London then? I don't want to fuck around with these losers," Harry muttered.

"Too bad... these bigots don't understand how guns work so let's just sh-"

Hermione was cut off by more pops and they peer over. More wizards appeared, although their faces can be seen. One of them was apparently some old man.

"It's Dumbledore! Kill them!"

From terrorizing the muggles, spells are now shot at the man, Dumbledore, and his group but they return magic fire. Harry and Hermione nod to one another and cock their guns before getting up. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! The couple caught the Death Eaters by surprise, killing six of their numbers and temporarily stopping this magic fight.

"At times like these, I wish we had more Black Cats with us."

A brisk wind blew, ruffling at Harry's hair. His lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead is seen by everyone.

"It's Potter! It's the Boy-Who-Lived!" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

Harry however levels his gun and pulls the trigger, killing the Death Eater that shouted that (which will later turn out to be Lucius Malfoy). They duck again under the raining Killing Curses, but the Order went to the teens' aid. Reaching into the duffel bag, Harry pulls out a compact semi-automatic Heckler & Koch MP5. That duffel bag was bigger on the inside. With the heavier weapon fire, Harry jumped out of the fountain and fires at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters had no choice but to flee in fright of the muggle weapons that were cutting their numbers down There were few survivors. Harry lowered his weapon as Hermione joined him in reaching a target that was crawling away, both knees blown out by the girl's sharp shooting. The woman screamed as Harry shot the Death Eater in the back near the buttock, targeting the woman's lower spine. She was kicked around and her mask ripped off, revealing the face known in the wizarding underworld of crime as Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, well... Bellatrix Lestrange. You're a known terror in the underworld, ya know that?"

"Potter... you muggle-loving mudblood! Using those filthy toys the muggles use on me! But you're alive... my master will be pleased to know you finally revealed yourself from whatever Dumbledore hid you. You look like a freak with that red hair. Passing yourself off as those mudblood-loving Weasleys?"

"Dumbledore? Don't know this Dumbledore. Don't know a Weasley either. But I do know that your head fetches a price in the bounty hunting business so burn in hell, bitch."

Bellatrix saw the mudblood girl next to him lift her pistol... BANG! Bellatrix will know nothing but darkness... she's dead. Hermione revealing a cutting saw which Harry took and in front of the disgusted Order of the Phoenix walking up with horrified looks, sawed Bellatrix's head off her body. The old man Hermione saw was giving them horrified looks. The teenage couple looks at the strange old man who was more focused on Harry for some reason, before returning to business. Hermione produced a heavy tarp which the woman's head was wrapped in, and Harry's hand glowed briefly signaling he had sealed the head off and the head and bloodied tool was packed in the duffel bag.

"Let's get out of here before police show up," Harry stated.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed,

But wands shot up and prevented the couple from leaving.

"Out of my way old man, or you and your gang are next to drop dead," Harry threatened.

"Harry Potter... by Merlin, I can't believe... how could you be this dark," the old man said in a weary voice, that gave off the vibes if disappointment.

"... How do you know my boyfriend's name, old man? Are you working for the Marci Family?" Hermione yells. "You bastards won't take us in, you know!"

Sirius and Remus from behind stunned the two teens, and the couple collapsed, knocked out. Muggle police sirens wailed in the distance.

"We must leave and quickly," said Dumbledore.

This was Harry alright. He felt the bit of magic flow from the boy when his hand glowed, but the old man also detected magic in the girl that was accompanying his side so she must be a witch. Bellatrix's body was taken by Moody as the Order vanished with the discovered Boy-Who-Lived and his female friend. But on the minds of two men, Sirius and Remus were wondering how James and Lily's son could be so... dark... so unforgiving of killing without apparent remorse. For Dumbledore, the old man knew of this Marci Family... an old pureblood family from Italy. What does the Marci Family have in ties with Harry and his friend?

Hours later Harry and Hermione would wake up in a strange bedroom, and discover their duffel bag containing their belongings was removed from their persons. Then the door open and in steps the same old man, with another group of adults. Yeah... this homecoming back to London was very interesting, alright. From the Black Bloods, being targeted by the Marci Family once more, to inadvertently getting themselves involved in this Death Eater business terrorizing Britain... good to be home, right?

"Where the hell are we mother fucker? Why are we chained to these beds?" Harry yells at Dumbledore.

"Yeah! Let us go, freak!" Hermione would also spit out with hate in her eyes.

Dumbledore frowned.

"I told you they look like troubled teenagers, Dumbledore," spoke one of the men, an old guy with the freaky magic eyeball and a scarred face. Of course, despite some magical knowledge, having dealt with the wizarding version of the black market when once employed by the Marci Family, knew this scarred man was England's Senior Auror, Alastor Moody.

The two teenagers, one of them the missing wizard savior, stare at them with dark looks. The two teens did not like being taken out in such a cowardly manner. They had tried to free themselves using magic; however they were dealing with wizards. Whatever these straps were keeping their wrist bound to the beds were preventing them from channeling any magic.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore... I'm the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts." The old man continues to look upon the two young adults. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"That's the name I go by... used to be called freak by my former relatives before I simply got up and ran away. I and my girlfriend have been living on our own for years so we don't need any stupid school to go to, even a magic one at that. So let us go, old man."

"You are Harry Potter... you have the cursed scar that was given to you when you survived the Killing Curse as an infant..."

"What do you mean?"

Dumbledore had a dark feeling Harry doesn't know of his true heritage. Drawing his wand, he swishes it and the straps binding the two teens undo themselves, and they bolt from the bed, rubbing their wrists.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"My father was a verbally abusive bastard and my mother was a neglecting bitch who was murdered by my father who today is in prison," Hermione answered.

"All I know of my parents are that they were lousy drug-dealing drunkards who dabbed in the occult and worshipped the devil and that I was their devil spawn when they conceived me and got rid of me because they hated me," Harry answered, taking note how the adults took offense to his answer, some of them sharing similar looks of shock and horror. "Then again, Petunia always was a lying shrewd of a bitch that liked to get in the business of all her neighbors, and always spread vicious lies about me so the entire neighborhood would also look down upon me with disdain. She always enjoys calling me a freak..."

"I TOLD YOU DUMBLEDORE! THAT WOMAN AND HER HUSBAND WERE BAD!" one of the yells at the old man, a woman with salt and pepper hair and looking very cross. The old man Dumbledore showed weariness on his aged face, looking older at that moment.

Harry chuckled darkly. "Vernon and Petunia are bad. That's why Hermione and I ran away together. We've been together ever since."

"Fuck, I need a smoke," Hermione muttered.

"I could go for pizza," Harry tells Hermione.

She smirked. "That would sound good."

Ten minutes later they were in what was the dining room. The couple sat together and just ate what was given to them, albeit warily at first. After all, they are in a stranger's home surrounded by wizards. They still haven't gotten their duffel bag back that contained everything they owned. They prayed these wizards have not been rude to steal whatever was in their bag. And they hated being watched. They couldn't exactly leave without the bag. It's where Harry also put the keys for the motorcycle still left behind at the park in London.

However, a very small part of Harry's brain told him that it wished to learn about his parents' history.

"Where's our bag?"

"You'll get it back when we can be assured you will not do anything threatening towards us. We saw you using those muggle firearms. They have been locked away since I have detected strong magical enchantments on them."

The two teens scowled angrily.

"Those were our heat when mafia hit-men try and kill us! You fucking bastard!" Hermione shouted.

"Watch your language, young lady!" a red-haired woman chided, giving a motherly glare.

"Go blow it out your arse," Hermione bit back at the woman, who looked shocked at the foul language and for being talked back to.

Rare that anybody is capable of talking back to Molly Weasley and in a rude manner, too.

"Good one, babe," Harry compliments his girlfriend, who flashes him a smile.

They finally decide to take a drink from the goblets... and then promptly spit.

"What the hell is this garbage?" they exclaim, tossing the goblets full of the disgusting juice away and then spitting more. That taste still lingered. This is the first time either teen has tasted pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore did not react physically. Mentally, he frowned because there was some truth potion in the drinks and though it sounded underhanded, would have liked to hear some answers as to where Harry Potter had been living this entire time. Apparently, they don't like or have never tasted pumpkin juice before.

"I'd drink Pepsi than that garbage," Hermione bit out.

It was hard, but because Harry and Hermione were very unruly when it came to adult authority. But, the old man was able to get the two teenagers to cooperate. If holding their items in the muggle carryable was considered blackmail, well... call it what you like. However, Harry and Hermione were very wary of trusting the adults that had practically stunned them unconscious and kidnapped them.

The couple has given some information, vague info. Basically their names, ages, their relationship to one another being boyfriend and girlfriend, and vaguely spoke of how they did odd jobs here and there around Europe in various cities and countries just to have some money in their pockets to afford paying for food and often slept in abandoned buildings or barns, and sometimes roughed it out in the wilderness.

It showed to the Order that the two teenagers were hardened by such a lifestyle. Dumbledore however knew there was more underneath the couple's "odd jobs", especially since they were so refined in operating muggle firearms with deadly precision. Dumbledore asked a question that was on his mind.

"What is the deal with Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Hermione scoffed. "She has a high bounty in the bounty hunting world so... what better way to make some quick gold, huh? So what if she was one of the Dark Lord's Inner Circles of that Death Eater club? Her death and her head mean twenty-five hundred thousand Galleons to line our pockets."

"She's said to be a criminal in your side of wizarding society. You feel remorse for her death? Remorse for a confirmed monster?" Harry questions.

"She could have been turned, to be helped," answered Dumbledore, clearly frowning on his confirmed suspicion: these two dabbled in the bounty hunting business.

"She's a remorseless killer, a psychopath. Her death would make a few circles of the underworld happy. You are a foolish old man if you believed you can help a psycho see redemption."

"And once the Dark Lord finds out you killed his best subordinate, he'll hunt you and your muggleborn friend down like animals," said Alastor, ignoring how Molly was giving him THE LOOK.

"Heh. Like I care. I've had so many bounty hunters try and kill us, hired by the Marci Clan Head to kill us and we've survived all death attempts. This Dark Lord person and his cohorts are nothing to us with well-placed bullets into the brain."

"Or jamming a grenade in their mouth and watching their heads explode into a fine pink mist," Hermione adds with a cruel sense of humor.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you," Harry hears the red-haired woman say with dislike.

Harry lazily gives Molly Weasley the middle finger. "Too fucking bad, I don't even know who my parents are, lady. So why don't you shut up?"

Harry suddenly found a bar of soap conjured and was washing his mouth out. For that, Hermione rewarded the woman by throwing one of the candle holders, clocking the poor woman in the face.

"Enough! Molly!" Sirius shouted.

"Molly!" cried the red-haired man, likely the woman's husband.

Harry was finished spitting out the soap suds from his mouth. "Fucking bitch!"

"Harry, stop this now!"

"Shut up, old man!"

Alastor binds the two teenagers to their chairs while Arthur was fussing over his wife who got a broken nose because of the flying projectile. They cast dark glares on the adults.

Sirius was very sad, staring at Harry. "My god, Moony... what happened to the cheerful lil' pup we saw all those years ago?"

Harry heard the man whisper that loud enough for him to hear. Harry scoffed. "This little boy grew up with his lover just to survive the wilderness as a child."

Sirius and Remus look to one another while the other adults were split in wanting to keep the two dangerous teenagers locked up separately, and tending to the bloodied nose of Molly.

"You knew my parents?"

"Pardon me?"

Harry stared at Sirius and Remus with hardened looks in his eyes.

"MY parents. MY mother and father. The real mom and dad who aren't what my asshole of an aunt portrayed them as? Did you know them?"

"Yes. We're your god fathers. Your parents made us promise to take care of you should anything ever happen to them," Remus answered.

Harry narrowed his eyes somewhat.

"Then where were you the first six years of my lonely existence?"

Remus shared an uneasy look with Sirius, before looking back to Harry. "Dumbledore said you were safe..."

"Fuck lot of good that did. You're both lousy godfathers if you never bothered to just take me away from those assholes." But Harry then gained a sad look. "But if you did, I'd likely have never known my girlfriend... and we wouldn't be together today if things were different."

Hermione casts a look of concern to her boyfriend, her anger subsiding for a bit.

Harry bites the bullet.

"Who were my parents really like?"

This conversation had also caught the ears of the other adults, those who have personally known James and Lily. Sirius answered, telling a story of how he and Remus had known James and Lily since they were children. And Sirius was truthful about how James, himself, Remus, and another man who ended up being a Death Eater as an adult, were pranksters... and sometimes bullies towards the greasy-haired guy in the room, Severus, and how Lily at first hated James because of the boy's sometimes antagonistic attitude. But as they got older, James started to change, finding himself attracted to Lily and tried to change his ways, to court her. And eventually, Lily had given James that one chance to impress her. That's how they had fallen in love, and soon had Harry when they got married with the blessing of both families.

Then from there, Remus spoke of how the Dark Lord had heard "rumors" about how someone had some mysterious power to defeat him and acted upon it, by targeting the family after Harry's parents were betrayed by the man he called Wormtail. Remus and the others knew of the prophecy because Dumbledore told them about it, but he had caught the look from Dumbledore which said do not mention the prophecy yet. Both teens held skeptical looks about it, but Remus continued, saying that they had arrived too late. The house was in ruins, and for some reason, the Dark Lord was nothing but a pile of ash and he was found in his damaged crib with the scar that he (Harry) still bore on his forehead today.

"So... this asshole felt threatened by me as a baby and tried to off me, and epically failed to kill me? What a pussy."

Looks were exchanged at how brazen Harry was dismissing the Dark Lord's real power. Grease head just gave Harry a scowl the teen ignored.

"You survived because of the love your mother held. She desired to protect you and it's through her noble sacrifice, her power of love shielded you and defeated the Dark Lord," said Dumbledore.

Harry shakes his head.

"Hermione and I may know love... but that sounds really stupid. Sure, love is a great emotion to experience, but to protect from magic? I doubt it. Something else may have been used. Have you looked into other possibilities, old man?"

"Yes," said old man replied immediately. "But those theories have been proven. The best we know is that your mother's love and sacrifice shielded you with pure magic, which rebound the Killing Curse and striking back at Voldemort."

Harry and Hermione noted how the others tend to flinch a bit at the man's name.

"If we're going to talk more, we want our bag back," Hermione tells the group.

"Yeah... I'd feel a bit secure having the bag with us. It has our spare clothes, food, and money. Just give it back to us... and maybe we'll think about staying here."

Dumbledore stares at them. After a few moments, he nods.

"Miss Tonks, could you retrieve their muggle bag for them?"

The pink-haired woman got up and left.

"Can we be released?"

Dumbledore gave the go-ahead to Moody who dissolved the ropes and the two get up to stretch their limbs.

"We want to... go to whatever rooms you gave us. We just want some time to be together. IS that okay with you, old man?"

"Of course. I understand and am glad you are finally cooperating with us."

"Look... all I can ever recall is a flash of green light and a woman screaming for me to be spared. I've been told my parents were deadbeats... so for me... it's a bit nice to know the truth to separate the vicious lies of Petunia's mouth," said Harry. Hermione was smiling a bit, feeling glad for her boyfriend to get some of these age-old answers finally answered after so long. She was... happy for him.

They were allowed to leave. As they exit into the hallway, Tonks had returned with the bag and Hermione rushed ahead and swiped it from the woman and she quickly looks through. Of course their weapons weren't going to be in it. She however was happy, zipping it back up.

"Well nothing else was taken, Harry."

"Great."

Harry struck at Dumbledore and swiped something off him as they rushed away. As wands are drawn, they were struck from their hands by the lone one held in the hand of Harry Potter who faced them, his girlfriend behind him.

"Well we like to thank you for this lovely time you gave us, but we're getting out of here and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Keep the guns. We don't care anyway. They were Marci Family-enchanted weapons. We can always buy our own."

Harry had Dumbledore's wand leveled at the group of adults as they edged to the door, while Hermione had the duffel bag the pink-haired young woman had gotten for them. Dumbledore was worried. Harry Potter had disarmed him rather easily of the Elder Wand, and did not use magic. It didn't matter how one gets the Elder Wand from the previous owner: any way possible and the wand would switch allegiances to whoever got the strong hand over the weaker individual.

"Harry... let's just get the fuck out of here."

Harry agreed. "Yeah... **Cado Angelus**!"

The spell created stone spikes to transfigure/shoot from the walls and floor, blocking the Order. One of the spikes had impaled through the portrait of Sirius's mother Walburga. And only Mundungus Fletcher got caught by a stray stone spike that impaled through his foot inciting screams of pain. But the teenagers bolted, blasting the door off the hinges and escaping the building. Harry and Hermione both knew the spell would keep their would-be captives from catching up. They would already be gone by the time that hallway of spikes was cleared away with a couple of blasting curses. Hours later, they got their bike from the park after traveling across London, and were already fleeing the city in the air.

"Let's head back to the Black Cats!"

"Oh? What for, Harry?"

"First off... the cut we stole from the Bloods would be put to good use! Secondly, we still have to kill Jeremy Marci and destroy his family! Finally, cash in that witch's head they haven't taken out of the duffel bag!"

Hermione smiles wickedly. "Sounds like a good plan, hon!" They still had unfinished business to take care of, after all. "When we're done with all this shit, let's flee to America," Hermione says to Harry.

Harry laughs. "Now THAT, babe, I'll like to do!"

Even if these Death Eater creeps want to hunt him down for stupid reasons, the couple was ready to take out whoever threatened them, just like they've handled the hit-men sent by the Marci Family. And of course, they always had the backup of their fellow Black Cats should the Dark Lord idiot try and kill him or his girlfriend. But for Harry, he was a bit satisfied as to knowing who his parents really were, beyond the lies of Petunia's dirty mouth. However, he had lost them at such a young age because of said British Dark Lord and his rowdy band of killers. He grew up his own person, not modeled after his parents. He was not his mother or father; he was himself. And Hermione loved him for being simply him: one hot sexy and dangerous young man who kicks all sorts of ass, and would do it with a smile and a laugh towards any asshole that offended them.

The flying motorcycle zooms through the clouds, disappearing across the horizon...

* * *

**That's all I wrote. A story of a Dark!Harry/Dark!Hermione, but not Evil...**

**I may write another chapter that details a battle between the Black Cats and the Black Blood. Who knows. Hopefully it's a nice concept story of a Dark Harry/Hermione. Sorry for lack of Weasley kids or Neville but... didn't see anywhere they could fit.**


End file.
